Promises
by Laurenhd08
Summary: "PROMISE ME." She pushed, what else could I do? I couldn't think anymore,I was blank. "I promise."...Bang and then she was gone. I dont own criminal minds sadly:
1. Chapter 1

Promises

"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is an attribute to the strong."

-Gandhi

So that was it, end of story, no more running no more fighting I had failed. I had failed the woman I loved and our child. It's bad enough that she left, no I had forced her out of my life but to force her to die that is unforgivable. She hadn't chosen this she hadn't chosen to leave her son motherless at the age of 4, she hadn't chosen a life with a husband, a father for her son who was never home, who spent more time with his co-workers then his family, whatever she had… she hadn't signed up for it but she took it never-the-less. She took it until that final bullet rang in earsplitting silence. So now I was doing the only thing I could to repay her I was keeping my promise. I flashed back to her words her final words and her final request from me…

_"Mommy hug me too tight!" I heard over the phone I could not stop the tears from flowing now._

_ "I'm sorry" Hailey replied love and tears filling her voice I couldn't stand it I pushed my foot a little harder on the gas peddle._

_ "Why are you sad?" Jack asked confusion clear in his scrambled up words and high pitched voice._

_ "I just love you SO much." Now incapable of holding back the pain and fear in her voice she needed him to know that. She knew there was no hope left._

_ "Mommy I gotta go Im workin da case!" jack insisted he had no clue what was happening and that was for the best._

_ "Ok." Was all Hailey could muster as I heard Jacks feet trample against the ground. I could only hope he understood. I had to get there I couldn't let this happen they didn't deserve this they didn't even put themselves in this mess…I did but I lost all hope when I herd Foyets voice in the background._

_ "He's so cute! He's like a little junior G-man." I could hear Hailey's sniffles and low whimpers. "I'll be right up Jackie boy!" Foyet yelled I had to do everything in my power not to break down that would mean he won._

_ "is he gone?" was all I could say I couldn't let Jack be near this man for any longer and I needed to talk to Hailey._

_ "Yes." She replied_

_ "You're so strong Hailey, you're stronger then I ever was!" It was true what she was doing was amazing and I needed her to hear that, I was all she had right now._

_ "You'll hurry right?" Her words brought fresh tears to my eyes I had to keep her calm I had to let her know that she was incredible._

_ "I know you didn't sign on for this-"I started,_

_ "Neither did you." She finished it pushed me over the edge my vision becoming blurred with tears._

_ "I'm sorry for everything." That was all I could say I knew I wouldn't get there in time for her and she knew it too, but I'd be damned if I didn't get there for Jack._

_ "Promise me that you will tell him how we met. How you used to make me laugh,"_

_ "Hailey…"was all I could say._

_ "He needs to know that you weren't always so serious Aaron." She struggled to get her last words out. "I want him to believe in love because it is the most important thing, but you need to show him, PROMISE ME." She pushed what else could I do I couldn't think anymore I was blank._

_ "I promise"_

_Bang _


	2. Hailey

Promises chapter 2

I watched my son eat his breakfast; Jack had been so strong through all of this. It had been one year, one year of hell, and one year since Hailey's death and still I felt cold. It felt like I was empty and hollow. It's not like I was ever that enthusiastic but that was a choice. It was to show I wasn't weak, I wasn't to be toyed with, and I was in charge. It's completely different when you find yourself incapable of emotion. it was as if I closed over and no one could reach me. When I was pulled out of my thoughts I found that I was in my office, I had been too deep in thought to fully note my actions. I had left the apartment leaving Jack with his aunt and was now rooting through paperwork Strauss had assigned. JJ was half way in my office half in the hall staring at me with a patient yet worried look in her eyes. I realized she had asked me a question.

"Sorry JJ, what did you say?" I asked at full attention now.

"We got a call from NYPD. 7 victims, they were all divorced brunette women in their mid thirties to forties. All 7 were brutally stabbed in their own homes." She paused "Hotch are you doin' ok? I'm sure Strauss would understand if u needed some personal time-"

"No I'm fine. I was just thinking… trust me I'll be ok," I replied (emotion not the slightest bit wavering). The truth was I didn't want anymore time to think and as much as I dreaded leaving Jack to go analyze a psychotic killer we'd definitely have our hands full.

I arrived in the briefing room to find Emily looking at Reid with an expression that didn't say anything less then 'I'm gonna kill you' while Morgan and JJ chuckled in the back ground. Rossi and Garcia were not too long after me.

"Hello my pretties-" Garcia quickly took in the mood "oh what did our young little genius do this time?" She asked JJ seeing as Prentiss was fuming right now.

"Well it started in the bullpen when Spencer asked Emily what was wrong. She asked why he had come to the conclusion that something was wrong and he told her that she looked like she didn't get much sleep. Turning an already agitated Prentiss to straight out annoyed. Then he asked her if she was having more relationship trouble and told her to join the club. Finally he went off about facts on menstruation and how it affects behavior. This concludes the story of how Spencer Reid just dug his own grave and how Emily Prentiss put him in it." JJ finished. Garcia just shook her head.

"He doesn't even realize what he did wrong does he?"

"Not a clue," JJ replied amusement evident in her voice "I better save his sorry ass." She grabbed her pointer and brought up the pictures of the victims. She looked reluctant and I couldn't understand why until I saw the women. I held in my gasp as I looked at their faces, the similarities were amazing. Just then I felt it, I felt pain course through my veins. It was good to feel something but not this anything but this I had felt so much of it before and now it was back with a vengeance. I looked at the pictures. My whole team was staring at me holding their breath. The victims reminded me so much of…

…Hailey.

a/n: hey guys hope u like it I know it was little boring but its my first story im working on it I love comments/suggestions so plz plz comment

disclaimer: I don't own cm or its characters


	3. Trapped

A/N: not happy with the lack of reviews not sure how many more chapters im gonna post but I have an idea of where I'm going to go with this. Having a little writer's block so if anyone has any ideas or comments I'd be happy to hear them.

Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or its characters.

The silence on the plane ride to New York was agonizing. I had kept myself together in the briefing room, but here on the plane I had time to think and that was the last thing I needed right now. Every once and a while one of my team members would steal a glance in my direction when they thought my attention had drifted. This was bad. If they recognized the resemblance between the victims and Hailey then that meant it really was there. I couldn't push aside the thought that this case was going to pull me off the edge. It would be like watching her die over and over again. I had to compose myself. I could not let my team see their leader in such a weak state of mind. Morgan was the first to break the silence.

"What do we know about the unsub besides what JJ has given us?

"My guess is that he kills out of anger. He has enough composure to get into the victims houses without leaving evidence but once he has the victims where he wants them he loses all control." Prentiss answered not looking up from her casefile.

"He only targets divorced women which means his anger is probably driven by an ex-wife most likely brunette." Rossi continued "we'll know more once we get to New York."

Their conversation seemed very far away to me. Like I was in another room and the walls muffled their words. I soon found myself drifting, I hadn't gotten much sleep in the last few days, hell I hadn't gotten much sleep in the last year and when I did Hailey's pained face and taunting words were a constant reminder in my dreams.

I felt like I'd been running for hours and yet I felt nothing but determination. I was determined to catch up with Hailey; to protect her from whatever she was running from but whenever I would get closer or call her name her speed would increase. Finally she stopped, she had no where else to run. The setting changed we went from a dark road with dimed street lamps to our bedroom in our old house. Hailey was curled up in the corner tears flooded down her face and I could see what looked like a glint of hate in her eyes. I looked behind me but no one was there and in my right hand I held a knife.

She had been running from me.

"Please…" she said "Aaron you don't have to do this…Please." She repeated pleading with me. For some reason I felt angry, I felt that if she hadn't left me I could have protected her. I let the rage wash over my body.

"You brought this on yourself!" I screamed at her

"Please…" she said one last time closing her eyes. It made me angry that she wouldn't look at me and then it hit me, a quaking anger took over my body. I let the blade connect with her abdomen and then again and again. I felt the anger release from me and into the blade.

"Aaron…" she kept repeating my name

"Aaron!"

I woke in a cold sweat to Dave shaking me. My whole team was staring at me partly in shock and partly worried for me. What the hell was that? It was just a dream right? It had nothing to do with my thought process. Did it?


End file.
